


Walking

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [5]
Category: Bruno Mars (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas present #1 for Emily]</p><p>As Emily walks down a street with her boyfriend's arm on a snowy day, she feels like the luckiest girl alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Hope ya like it, Em!

"So, what're you getting your Mom for Christmas?" Bruno asked beside Emily, hands holding each other in a comfortable grip. He smiled at his girlfriend as snow slowly drifted from the grey clouds, covering the town with a thick layer of snow.

Emily thought for a moment. "Well I saw her eyeing these bath product one morning, a strawberry scented bath bomb, so I thought of getting her that."

Bruno nodded beside her, smiling a little. "You should also get her that small handbag she keeps on talking to me about," He shook his head. "It's like she's ordering me to buy it for her or something."

His girlfriend laughed. "All right all right, to put you out of your misery, I'll buy her that handbag."

Bruno kissed her forehead. "See? This is why I love you."

"Yeah, and also because I'm awesome." Emily grinned. "And that I'm the only one who can work the microwave for you."

"Hey! You can't blame me for not being able to turn that thing on!"

"For Christ's sake, the plug wasn't even in the socket!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Emily laughed.

They passed by Christmas decorated shops, sale posters still hung up even though they passed its expiration date. They walked in a shop that didn't have that much Christmas decorations but what they sold were definitely Christmas themed. Handbags red and white were everywhere, some had a twinge of green on it and some had a holly on the frame.

Emily walked towards a small and leather one that was light green in colour and had a gold star in the middle of it. Its original price was extremely high but once the Christmas sales kicked in, it reduced to a reasonable price.

Emily picked up the bag and examined it. She turned her body to look at Bruno. “Yup, this is definitely the one.”

She walked towards the cashier and quickly paid for it, kindly asking the attendant to wrap it up in a Christmas themed gift wrap.

Her boyfriend sauntered up towards Emily and wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin atop her head.

“Checklist for Christmas presents,” Bruno started. “Father, check. Brother, check. Now Mother, check. Is there anyone else you haven’t bought a present for?”

Emily hummed in thought. “I think that’s all… I bought your present a week before Christmas so I can tick you off. I guess we’re done.”

Bruno chuckled and Emily could feel the deep rumbling on her back. When the cashier lady came back with Emily’s gift all wrapped up, the attendant smiled at the couple.

“Here’s your gift all wrapped and ready for shipping.” The lady handed Emily the gift.

“Thank you,” She glanced at the name tag. “Rani. Merry Christmas.”

The cashier attendant winked at them. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Bruno and Emily walked out hand-in-hand, shopping bags in the unoccupied hands and fully intent on going home to snuggle up near the fireplace with hot chocolate. Behind them, Rani the cashier smirked.


End file.
